


New Age: Before Beginnings

by Strangermask



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Next Generation, Ninjago Next Generation, Oni Kai (Ninjago), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangermask/pseuds/Strangermask
Summary: Nine years has passed since Kai became a ninja. He hopes to retire soon and marry Skylor, but he doesn’t feel a change coming soon. But a visit to the Ninjago Museum changes his whole life.
Relationships: Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker
Kudos: 10





	1. Nine Years

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first story. :p

Kai was sitting on Borgs Tower roof, looking down at Ninjago city. He thinks back to when he first met Wu. Kai was sixteen, and he had no idea of what would happen. Now he’s a ninja. Endless fighting and no breaks. Now, nine years later, Kai is 25 and still a ninja. “How long do I have to keep this up?” Kai asked himself.

He felt his phone buzz. He picked it up and looked at it.

**Skylar: u busy?**

Kai typed back.

**Kai: No. My shift just ended.**

**Skylar: Come- >my place, got something for u.**

**Kai: Omw.**

Kai put his phone away and traveled to Chen’s Noodles. He entered the restaurant, and he was greeted with a kiss by Skylar

“Hello, hotshot,” she said with a smirk. “You look tired as per usual.”

“Hey, I’ve gotten some sleep,” Kai said.

“Right, how much sleep did you get this time?”

“Uh, between three and five hours maybe?”

Skylar sighed.

“Come on, I got your usual ready.”

“Skylar, you don’t have to do that.”

“I’m not letting my boyfriend go back to the monastery without some comfort food.”

Kai followed Skylar to a booth, and Kai sat down.

“I’ll be right back,” Skylar said.

As she went to get Kai’s bowl, he looked at his phone. He went scrolling through tweeter. He was looking through chirps until he stopped at a photo. It was Jay and Nya. The post said:

**36 weeks in! Soon our little lily pads will enter the world!**

Kai smiled. Nya and Jay were gonna have twins soon. Kai remembered when he found out about the twins. He almost murdered Jay at the gender reveal. Kai sighed. He hopes that he can talk to Wu about retiring and finally settling down with Skylar.

“Here we go,” Skylar came back with a bowl of noodles. “One bowl of spicy noodles with extra veggies for one tired handsome boyfriend.”

Kai thanked Skylar and began to eat. She sat down next to him.

“Hey, Skylar,” Kai spoke. “I have a question.”

“What do you want to ask?” Skylar questions.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about asking Wu about retirement.”

“Really? That’s great.”

“Yeah. I have been thinking about how to say it to him, and there has been something else on my mind.”

“What is it?”

Kai reached in his pocket for a small box, but there wasn’t a box in his pocket.

_ Fuck, I forgot the ring!  _ Kai thought to himself.

“I am a little worried about how Wu is going to react,” Kai lies.

Skylar put a hand on Kai’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” Skylar said. “I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Kai smiles at Skylar.

“So, what did you want to ask me about?” Skylar asked.

“I forgot,” Kai sighed. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright. Though I think this means you need to sleep.”

Kai yawned and nodded. He finished up his bowl, and he kissed Skylar goodbye. He returned to the monastery where Wu, Zane, Cole, and Lloyd were waiting.

“There’s the fire hair,” Cole said as Kai came in. “Where did you go?”

“Skylar said she wanted to give me something,” Kai answered.

“How was patrol?” Wu asked.

“There were only a few minor crimes, nothing big,” Kai responded.

“Have you checked everywhere?”

“Many times. I have retraced my steps, circle around every part, and checked in every dark alley.”

Kai looked at Wu’s face, and Kai was able to tell Wu was not satisfied with the report.

“Very well,” Wu said. “Go get some rest. Tomorrow, you will go to the Ninjago Museum. There was a call for investigation for strange activities.”

Kai nodded and went to his room. He changed into pajamas. Before he went to bed, he noticed a small box on his dresser. He picked it up and opened it. Inside was a ring. 

“I swear I put you in my pocket,” Kai told the box.

He closed it and put it back on the dresser. He got in bed and closed his eyes.

“Tomorrow, I’ll ask Wu,” Kai whispered to himself. “Then I’ll ask Skylar.”


	2. Venomous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai has a mission today in the Ninjago Museum of History. The curator claims that there is a hole in the wall that came out of no where, and the hole leads to a room covered in acid and mud. But to Kai, there is something familiar about both the acid and mud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai is in danger.

Kai woke up to his alarm. He turned it off and looked at his phone. It was 6:00 AM. “Hey, got six hours of sleep this time,” Kai said. 

He got out of bed and changed into his gi. He went to the kitchen to grab a cinnamon roll.

“Kai?” A voice spoke.

Kai turned around to see Zane.

“Why are you up so early?” Zane asked. “Didn’t Master Wu tell you that you didn’t need to be there until 10?”

“I want to be early,” Kai answered. “The sooner the situation is dealt with, the faster I can get to getting done with other things.”

“Your sleep schedule has gone haywire for the past few months. Don’t you think you should sleep in?”

“I’m fine, Zane. Don’t worry.”

“You’re not going to have breakfast?”

“Cinnamon rolls count as breakfast, right?”

“Without rushing yourself out the door breakfast.”

“I’ve had cereal yesterday.”

Zane sighed.

“When you come back, please get a full meal and some rest,” Zane requests.

“I will,” Kai said. “Have a good day, Zane.”

Kai stuffed the cinnamon roll in his mouth and went off to Ninjago Museum. 

A few minutes later, Kai arrived at the museum where two security guards were at the entrance.

“Red Ninja?” One of the guards questioned. “We weren’t expecting you until 10.”

“The problem could be dangerous and should be dealt with immediately if so,” Kai said. “May I go in?”

The security guards nodded and let Kai in. He walked to the curator’s office to meet up with Mr. Grind. Kai knocked on the door, and Mr. Grind answered.

“Red Ninja,” he said, shocked. “You’re here early.”

“The situation sounded like it should be taken care of quickly if there is a chance of danger,” Kai explained.

“You are right. Here, follow me. I’ll lead you to the area.”

Kai followed Mr. Grind to the stone army section. The curator led the red ninja to a hole in a wall. 

“This hole was discovered last night,” Mr. Grind explains. “We don’t know who or what caused it, but there were strange substances in the room.”

“What were these substances?” Kai asked.

“They looked like acid and mud. The acid one was lime green, and the mud was some kind of dark gray with purple particles in it.”

Kai looked at the hole.

“Stay here, I’ll investigate.”

Kai pulled out one of his katanas and summoned fire in his other hand. He entered the hole and looked around. His fire illuminated the room. He saw acid and mud surrounding the room. Both looked somewhat familiar. He got close to a wall covered with both liquids. That’s when he realized what the two were.

“Dark matter and devourer venom,” Kai gasp. “But how did it get here?”

“It’s here because of me,” a dark voice said.

Kai felt a sharp pain in his chest, and he screamed. A few minutes later, everything went dark.

——————————

Kai started to open his eyes slowly. Everything was bright, and he heard voices. He couldn’t make them out. They sounded muffled. Kai’s eyes adjusted to the brightness, and the voices started to sound more clear. 

“Nya, please calm down,” Wu said.

“My brother has been unconscious for a week!” Nya yells. “You want to put him back out there after whatever happened in the museum? He’s been through enough, and he needs a break!”

“I didn't mean to express it in that way.”

“Well, you did a shitty job trying not to!”

Kai tries to move, but he feels pain moving his arms. He let out a groan which silenced the argument.

“Kai!” Nya exclaimed, rushing over to her brother.

“Nya?” Kai spoke, pain in his voice.

“Oh thank FSM you’re alive. I thought I was gonna lose you.”

Nya started to tear up. Kai moved his hand to Nya’s cheek, ignoring his pain.

“I’m here, Nya,” Kai comforts. “I’m here. Don’t worry.”

Nya smiled a bit, tears falling down her face. Kai heard a door open.

“Kai,” Zane spoke. “How are you feeling?”

“In pain,” Kai answered as he put his hand down and sat up. “What happened to me?”

“We aren’t quite sure. From what we can gather, the museum investigation was a trap.”

“How?”

“The Mr. Grind you met wasn’t the real one. I accompanied him to the museum when I found him being mugged on the streets. The guards told us that Mr. Grind had already entered. Then we heard you scream.”

Kai sighed in disappointment. Of course, it was a trap. He should have caught it sooner.

“How long have I been out?” Kai asked.

“You were out for a week,” Zane answered. “Do you remember what happened down there?”

Kai tried to think.

“I remember a hole and a room,” Kai explained. “There was acid and mud everywhere. I think I took a closer look at them, then I felt a pain in my chest. Everything else is blank.”

“Can you remember what the acid and mud look like specifically?”

Kai thought about it. That’s when he remembered what it was.

“I know what it was,” Kai answered.

“You do?” Zane questions. “What was it?”

“The acid was devourer venom, and the mud was dark matter. I didn’t touch it.”

Zane and Wu looked at each other.

“Kai,” Zane said. “When I found you, you were on the floor. I saw the venom and dark matter on your chest mixed with blood.”

Kai’s eyes widen.

“But we can get rid of the dark matter, right?” Kai asked, fear in his voice. “We just need to get Lloyd, and he can get rid of it. I’m sure we can find a cure for the venom if we start looking.”

“You didn’t change when we brought you back. We didn’t think much of it since we didn’t recognize it at the time. It was a rush.”

Kai put his hand on his chest.

“That doesn’t make sense,” Kai said. “Shouldn’t I have changed by now?”

Wu stroked his beard.

“I fear that the venom and dark matter mixing might have done something worse than what they can do separately,” Wu said. “It might be hard to remove the dark matter now, as it has been in you with the venom for a week. We can’t take chances now, so I’m afraid you will have to stay here until we get this figured out.”

Kai froze. Stay here until things get figured out? Would that mean that Kai would never be able to leave the monastery until “things get figured out”? This is unfair.

“You’re going to lock me up in here until things get figured out?” Kai questions.

“It’s for your safety and everyone else’s,” Wu told the red ninja.

_He’s scared of you. Scared of what could happen if you were let out._

“My safety?” Kai scoffs. “I can handle myself.”

“What if the dark matter takes over while you are out in Ninjago City Streets?” Wu asks.

_He thinks you are a monster. A powerful monster that should be locked away._

“So you’re locking me up because I could become a threat to you!” Kai snapped. 

Kai felt a wave of pain in his head, clutching it. Nya put a hand on Kai’s shoulder.

“Kai,” Nya spoke softly. “We will never see you as a threat. You are our brother. I’m sure Wu will let us visit you, and I’m positive we’ll find a way to fix this.”

Kai took a deep breath in and out.

“Thanks, Nya,” Kai said. “I’m sorry about exploding like that.”

Nya hugged Kai, and he hugged back.

“Are your babies doing okay?” Kai asked.

“Yep,” Nya answered. “They’re going to be here any day now.”

Kai smiles and leans on his sister, forgetting about the other two people in the room. Zane and Wu left Kai and Nya alone for them to talk.


	3. Staring at Ceilings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai has to stay inside now incase the dark matter takes over. Nothing really happens, but what could? Kai spent a sleepless night, ate a weird breakfast, and was told not to train. Nothing much you can do but stare at the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing big happens, just Kai staring at the ceiling

Kai was in his room staring at the ceiling. He hadn’t slept at all since yesterday. He was trying to process everything that happened and being out for a week. He heard his stomach growl and put his hand on it. “I should probably eat.” Kai told himself.

He got out of bed and went to the kitchen. Zane was cooking. He noticed Kai walking in.

“Good morning, Kai,” Zane said. “Did you have a good sleep?”

“I couldn’t really sleep,” Kai confessed. “I was still trying to process everything that happened.”

“It’s alright. I made scrambled eggs if you would like some.”

“Eggs sound nice.”

Kai grabbed a plate and served himself some eggs. He grabbed salt and put it on the eggs.

“Uh, Kai?” Zane spoke. “You just put sugar on your eggs.”

Kai was confused. Didn’t he grab salt? Kai looks at what is in hand, and he finds out Zane was right.

“I swear I grabbed salt,” Kai said. “Now I have sugar on my eggs.”

Kai sighed and looked at his eggs. He probably shouldn’t waste them, so he grabbed a fork. He took a bite of the sugared eggs.

“Hey, it isn’t actually bad,” Kai said.

“It isn’t?” Zane asked.

“Kind of good, actually. I should do this more often.”

Kai took his plate to the dining room and ate. After finishing up his eggs, he started to walk to the training course until Cole stopped him.

“And where are you going?” Cole questions.

“Outside to train?” Kai responded.

“I don’t think so. You just woke up after being out for a week, and Master Wu has told me and Lloyd that you need to stay away from the training course.”

“ **So when I’m trying to relax and take a break from an apocalypse that almost happened, I have to get up and not be lazy. But when I want to train and have dark matter and devourer venom inside me, I need to stay away from training so I don’t become evil. Yeah, makes perfect fucking sense, Wu.** ”

Cole was shocked.

“I-I didn’t know that happened,” Cole stuttered. “Master Wu just said that you couldn’t train, and I thought he meant it like he was giving you a break.”

Kai clutched his head in pain. He sighed.

“I’m sorry,” Kai apologized.

“Hey, you don’t have to apologize,” Cole said. “I wasn’t fully caught up.”

“Why didn’t Wu tell you?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t think Lloyd knows either. Also, what happened to your eyes?”

“What do you mean?”

“They kind of went purple and red for a moment. Do they normally do that?”

Kai froze. Is he starting to become evil?

“Kai?” Cole called out.

Kai couldn’t respond. He started to feel hot.

“Are you feeling okay?” Cole asked. “You’re looking pale.”

“I’m fine,” Kai answered. “I think I just need to lie down for a bit.”

“Do you want help?” Cole asked.

“I’m fine. Thanks.”

Kai retreated to his room and laid down in bed. He took a deep breath in and out. He looked at the ceiling again.

“Maybe I should sleep,” Kai told himself.

He heard his phone ring and picked it up.

“Hello?” Kai spoke.

“Kai?” Jay spoke through the phone.

“Jay? Are you okay?”

“Water. Nya. Hospital. Brain not functioning.”

“Slow down, Jay. Take deep breaths then tell me what’s going on.”

Kai could hear Jay taking a heavy deep breath.

“Nya’s water broke, and we drove to the hospital,” Jay explained. “The babies are coming and… I feel so unprepared.”

“Hey, you’re gonna be fine,” Kai comforted. “You’re going to be a great dad. You got this.”

Kai heard another heavy deep breath from the phone.

**_He sounds pathetic._ ** _ No, he doesn’t. He’s just anxious and nervous. He’s going to be a father soon. _

“Thank you, Kai,” Jay said. “I heard what happened yesterday.”

“Did Nya tell you?” Kai asked, hoping Jay wasn’t shielded from some information.

“Yeah. I’m sorry about the dark matter and devourer venom in you. Hopefully we can find a cure, right?”

“That’s the hope. You should probably get back to Nya.”

“Alright. Thank you, Kai.”

“Anytime, Jay. Take care.”

Jay hangs up, and Kai is back to staring at the ceiling. He should sleep, but he couldn’t. He spent the rest of the day having a staring contest with the ceiling, coming out of his room to eat lunch, dinner, and going to the bathroom. When night came, Kai was able to finally put himself to sleep.


	4. Nephele and Ramman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai seems to have over slept for the first time in a while. Awaken by Skylar, who tells the red ninja his sister has been calling, Kai goes to call Nya. He meets his niece and nephew. As much as it is a happy moment, all good things must end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaya twins, and Kai is in for a ride.

Kai was snoring. He was in a deep sleep until someone patted his face. He opened his eyes and saw Skylar. “Skylar?” Kai spoke.

“Hey, Sparky,” Skylar said. “Heard about your situation from Wu.”

Kai sighed.

“Don’t worry,” Skylar whispered. “I may have read Wu’s mind while he was telling me, and I know about the whole… museum incident.”

“Oh,” Kai said. 

“Hey, I don’t think you're a bad guy. I love you no matter what happens to you.”

Kai smiled. He gave Skylar a kiss on the lips.

“Oh, which reminds me,” Skylar said. “Nya has been trying to call you.”

“She has?” Kai asked.

“Yep. She called me up, and she asked me to see if you were alright.”

“What time is it?”

“10:43.”

“What!”

Kai was shocked. Was he that tired? He sat up immediately and went to grab his phone, falling off his bed in the process. He looked at his phone and saw that he missed five calls from Nya. He immediately started a call. 

——————————

Nya was holding her twins when her phone rang. 

“I’ll get it,” Jay said.

He grabbed Nya’s phone.

“Kai is calling,” Jay told Nya.

“Sounds like Skylar arrived there,” Nya said. “He’ll be excited to see the kids.”

Jay nodded and answered the phone.

“NYA!” Kai shouted.

“Ow,” Jay responded.

“Sorry, sorry. I overslept, and I didn’t hear my phone ring. Is Nya okay? What happened? Please tell me she’s alright.”

“She’s fine. Nya wanted to call to show you your niece and nephew.”

Jay walked over to Nya, and he turned on FaceTime. Kai saw Nya holding twins. Kai couldn’t speak. 

“Say hello to Nephele and Ramman,” Nya said.

The two babies looked like they were sleeping. Kai was starting to tear up.

“They look just like you both,” Kai spoke softly. “They’re so small.”

“They are, aren’t they?” Nya laughed. “We’re hoping we can get out soon, so that you can meet them in person.”

“I-In person? Are you sure? What if something happens while you all are here? What if I become evil?”

“Kai, I’m sure it’ll be fine. Jay has talked to Wu about it, and he said it will be alright.”

“I’m worried that he might hold some precautions that he hasn’t told us about,” Jay commented.

Kai sighed. Skylar put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, you’ll be able to see them,” Skylar said. “Even if he does tell you about some precautions, it’s nice to know that Wu will let you see them.”

Kai smiled. Nephele and Ramman started to cry.

“We should go now,” Nya said. “It’s feeding time for them.”

“Alright,” Kai said. “Take care. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Jay stops the call.

——————————

Kai laid back down on his bed. Skylar rubbed her boyfriend’s messy hair.

“Everyone is gonna be out today I heard,” Skylar said. “We can have a whole day to ourselves if you like.”

“That sounds nice,” Kai said. “I’m gonna shower first.”

“Alright. You shower while I cook you brunch.”

Kai nodded and got some clothes. He went to the bathroom and put the clothes on the counter. He looked in the mirror, and he noticed something different about him. He saw small fangs in his mouth, and his eyes had different color specs in them. His silver eye had a spec of purple, and his gold eye had a spec of red. The tips of his hair have gotten darker. But that couldn’t mean much.

**Right? :)**


	5. Dark Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few days have gone by, and nothing bad has happened. Yet. Until today when Kai feels a sudden pain in his chest, and he snaps at Lloyd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was lunch. I was bored. Have fun with the end of this chapter.

A few days have passed since Kai woke up. He was able to see his niece and nephew, he could finally catch a break, and he hasn’t turned evil yet. But there would be times he would think and say words that aren’t his own.  **Or are they?** Kai has also noticed that his change in appearance has started to change quicker since he last noticed. “I don’t get it,” Kai whispered to himself. “Is this some kind of slow process?”

He was looking in the mirror. The specs in his eyes grew bigger, and he noticed his ears were becoming sharper.

“Kai?” Lloyd spoke. “Are you okay?”

“I’m not sure anymore,” Kai answered. “I think the dark matter is starting to settle in.”

“What?”

“My eyes are different, my hair is getting darker, and my ears are now pointy.”

All of a sudden, Kai felt an intense amount of pain in his chest. He clutched it with one hand and used the other hand to lean on the countertop. He groaned in pain.

“What’s wrong?” Lloyd asked, moving his hand towards his aching brother.

“ **Don’t touch me, Golden brat!** ” Kai snapped.

Lloyd backed away as Kai realized what he just said.

“I-I’m sorry,” Kai stuttered. “I didn’t mean to call you that, I swear.”

Kai could see the fear in Lloyd’s eyes. 

**_Golden brat is scared of you. They all are._ ** _ He’s not a brat. He’s my brother!  _ **_What kind of brother makes you the bad guy? He stole everything, rendering you weak._ **

Kai let out a wail of pain. Lloyd didn’t know what to do. Should he call for Wu?

“ **The Dark Lord is coming,** ” Kai spoke, laughing. “ **And he is closer than you think.** ”

The pain stopped. Kai was trying to steady his shaky breath while Lloyd was speechless. What did Kai just say? 

“We should get you to Master Wu,” Lloyd said.

He put Kai over his (Lloyd’s) shoulder, and they went to Wu.

“What happened?” Wu asks as the two arrive.

“I’m not sure,” Lloyd answers. “Kai told me he thinks the dark matter is settling in, then he clutched his chest like he was in pain. He said something.”

“What did you say, Kai?”

Kai was afraid to say it.

“I called Lloyd a brat,” Kai confessed. “I didn’t mean to, and I don’t think-”

“No, the other thing,” Lloyd said.

“What?”

“You said ‘The Dark Lord is coming. And he’s closer than you think.’”

Kai didn’t remember that.

“When did I say that?” Kai questions.

Wu looked concerned.

“Lloyd, I want to talk to Kai alone,” Wu said.

“Why?” Lloyd asked.

“There is something I must discuss with him in private.”

Lloyd hesitantly nodded and helped Kai sit down. Lloyd then left the room.

“Kai,” Wu spoke. “I’m afraid I have bad news.”

“What is the bad news?” Kai asked.

“I had a vision, and I believe it might be the answer to what’s happening to you.”

“Oh. What was the vision?”

“You became an Oni and turned into the next Dark Lord.”

Silence looms over the room. Kai couldn’t say a word. This has to be a mistake, right?

“I know that this is not something you would like to hear,” Wu said. “But I didn’t want to keep you in the dark.”

“ **You kept Lloyd and Cole in the dark about the dark matter and the venom,** ” Kai said. “ **You keep everything in the dark.** ”

Kai ignored his headache.

“I know,” Wu said. “I have made too many mistakes with keeping secrets, I see that. I promise you, I will tell the others about this. For now, I advise you to rest.”

Kai left the room all of a sudden without saying a word. Wu thought it would be best to not follow. 

**Kai went to his room, and sat on his bed. He smiled.**

**“This is going to be fun,” Kai said.**


	6. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai is not feeling so great. He doesn’t remember doing some things and he’s gonna be the next dark lord. Maybe the memory thing is because he hasn’t eaten yet. He makes himself lunch, and he is left at the monastery alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I headcanon Kai as a vegetarian (not a vegan). Also, evil thoughts are gonna be extra mean today

Kai was laying in his bed. He didn’t remember today very well. He apparently said that the Dark Lord was coming, but he found out he was gonna be the dark lord from Wu. That part he remembers. He doesn’t remember walking to his room though. Maybe he’s just tired or hungry. “I should probably eat.”

Kai got out of his room and went to the kitchen. He looked around for something to eat, but what? He wanted something sugary, spicy, and chewy. He then thought of a lunch idea. He started to make himself a vegan ham sandwich and mac and cheese. Before he finished his sandwich, he put hot sauce on his ham. When the mac and cheese was done, he scooped himself a bowl. He then put sweet tarts minis in his mac and cheese bowl. He took his sandwich and bowl to the dining room.

Kai started to eat his lunch when he heard someone come in. 

“Kai?” Lloyd spoke.

Kai almost choked on his food.

“L-Lloyd,” Kai stuttered.

“Cole, Zane, and I are going to go on a mission,” Lloyd told his brother. “I wanted to let you know so you wouldn’t worry.”

“Got it. Have fun.”

“Kai?”

“Yeah?”

“Wu told us. I want you to know that you can always talk to me.”

Kai nodded. Lloyd left the room, and Kai continued to eat his strange lunch. 

Ten minutes later, Wu left the monastery to find answers about Kai’s predicament. He was alone now. No one was here. It left Kai to his own cruel thoughts.

**_They hate you. They all do. They know you will become a monster. Who is to say that they won’t lock you up? You’re already on house arrest. They could take extreme measures at any moment._ **

Kai was trying so hard to block out the thoughts, but they wouldn’t stop. The thoughts brought up constantly that they were going to lock Kai away.

“Fine!” Kai yelled in frustration. “If they’re going to lock me up, then I’ll do it myself!”

The thoughts stopped. Was that all he had to do? Promise to leave and lock himself away?

He got a call from Skylar. He answered it.

“Hello?” Kai spoke.

“Kai?” Skylar said. “I think something’s wrong.”

“Are you okay? What happened?”

“I can’t use my powers. They disappeared out of nowhere, and I don’t know how.”

_ Shit, _ Kai thought to himself.  _ Is I because of me? _

“When did this happen?” Kai asked.

“An hour ago,” Skylar answered. “I thought it was something else, so I didn’t think much of it.”

“Okay. Umm, pack your bags.”

“What? Why?”

“We’re going on a road trip to get your elemental powers. There might be places Wu might know that can help. I’ll be there in 20 minutes.”

“Okay.”

Skylar hanged up and Kai immediately went to the scroll room.

“There has to be something useful here,” Kai told himself.

He looked through every scroll until he found a useful one. It was a scroll about a hidden forest that held enchanting magic to help all. Kai knew this scroll would help, but he might get followed by Wu or the others. He took a few more scrolls for safety. Some of them were different places, some were about ancient artifacts, and one was about a technique. These could be helpful. 

Kai then packed himself a quick bag and weapons, and he changed clothes. He quickly signed a note, writing down: ‘I can’t stay here. I’m too dangerous. This is goodbye.’

Kai puts the note on his door and leaves. Little does he know of the sentence on the back that he wrote.  **He wrote on the back: ‘You have already lost.’**

Kai leaves the monastery and summons his dragon. When he gets to Ninjago City, he lays low. He doesn’t want attention or the others to be alerted. He walked quickly to Chen’s Noodles. When he got there, Skylar was locking the door and putting up a closed sign.

“Skylar,” Kai said as he ran to his love.

Skylar turned to see Kai running towards her. 

“Did Wu tell you something?” Skylar asked.

“Well, he didn’t because he’s on an errand. I found something that could help from a scroll. It’s a hidden forest that has magic.”

Skylar was a bit skeptical, but she trusts Kai on his word.

“Alright, how do we get there?” Skylar asked.

“We’ll have to walk in civil areas,” Kai said. “I don’t want to be spotted when the others find out.”

“You didn’t tell them?”

“I… I need to send myself away. They can’t know where I’m going. I’m just a monster waiting to explode.”

“Kai Ash Smith. You are not a monster. Yes, your situation is bad, but that doesn’t make you who you are, nor does it mean you have to be alone. After this, I want to go with you.”

Kai looked into Skylar’s eyes. He knew she was being serious.

“Alright,” Kai said. “I will think about it. For now, we need to find this forest for you.”

“Need a car?” Skylar asked.

“What?”

“If you want to lay low, a dragon isn’t going to help. I have a car that is only used for emergencies. It’s in the back.”

Skylar led Kai to the car. It was a regular car that Kai has never seen before. Guess it’s good to keep it a secret if it’s for emergencies.

“It has enough gas to last us two towns,” Skylar said. “Where is this forest?”

Kai pulled out the scroll.

“It says here it’s at the bottom tip,” Kai said. “I’m gonna assume this road trip might take a while.”

“Yep. Better start now.”

Kai entered the passenger seat and Skylar entered the driver seat. She started up the car, and the two were on their way to the tip of Ninjago.


	7. Road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Skylar are now on their way to the tip of Ninjago. It will take a few days, so they try to make the best of the trip. They get dinner, a lot of sweets, talk, and sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Road trip time

Skylar was driving the car while Kai fell asleep. He was snoring loudly, but Skylar blocked it out. She was listening to some tunes as she drove. They were a few hours away from Ninjago, and it was about dinner time. Skylar kept an eye out for a gas station to get food and fill up on gas. “Accidentally in love,” she hummed to the music. “Accidentally in love. Accidentally. I’m in love, I’m in love.”

She continued to sing along until the song ended. She sees a gas station up ahead. She gently shakes Kai awake. He wakes up.

“Hey, there’s a gas station up ahead,” Skylar tells Kai. “You want to come inside with me?”

Kai thought for a moment.

“Yeah,” Kai answered. “I’ll come in. Do you wanna switch driving?”

“Sure,” Skylar said. “Let me fill up on gas first.”

“I thought this could last two towns?”

“It can, but it doesn’t hurt to refill.”

Kai nodded. Skylar got out and filled the car up with gas. After that, she and Kai went inside to grab dinner.

“Grab a few extra snacks for the road,” Skylar told Kai. “We might get hungry on the road.”

Kai nodded. Skylar should have supervised him because he got a lot of sweets. Some chips and crackers, but mostly sweets. Skylar laughed.

“Has someone gotten a sweet tooth?” Skylar teases.

“Don’t judge me,” Kai said.

“I’m not. I got us something to eat for dinner.”

Kai pays for their purchase, and he and Skylar return to the car. Skylar had gotten them microwave soup bowls that Kai heated up.

“So, how are the thoughts?” Skylar asked.

“I haven’t had them since you called me,” Kai answered.

“That’s good, right?”

“Not sure. It worries me. They could pop up out of nowhere anytime now. What if they pop up while I’m driving?”

“Well, I’m not an expert on how the mind works, but I think I know what you need. Conversation and music. I can talk to you during the car trip. When I fall asleep, you can turn on the radio. Is that an okay plan?”

Kai nodded. He and Skylar finished their dinner, and they entered the car. Kai starts up the car and starts driving. The two of them talked about random things. What if questions, opinions on stuff, would you rather, and many more.

“Okay, I got one,” Skylar smiled. “Truth or dare?”

“Oh, we’re playing truth or dare now?” Kai laughed.

“Shush! Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to sing whatever is on the radio.”

“Oh come on, what if I don’t know the song?”

“Improvise.”

Skylar turned the radio on. A familiar beat starts playing.

“I know you know Mr. Brightside,” Skylar smirked.

“Alright, alright,” Kai said. “Let’s get this over with.”

Kai starts to sing along to the song. Skylar dances along to Kai’s singing.

“ _I just can’t look, it’s killing me,_ ” Kai sang. “ _And taking control. Jealousy, turning saints into sea. Swimming through sick lullabies. Choking on your alibi, but it’s just the price I pay. Destiny is calling me. Opening up my eager eyes ‘cause I’m Mr. Brightside._ ”

As Kai continues to sing, Skylar starts to fall asleep. Kai sighed as the song ended. The song that played next was “Fight song” by Racheal Platten. Kai listened to it. He listened to the first chorus and began to think. He was alone now. No one could be there for him except Skylar. No one could believe in him except Skylar now. But you know what? He doesn’t care what others think of him anymore. He isn’t going to see them in a long time.


End file.
